Cherry Blossom
by Sandy-Yeap
Summary: "Why does Toshiro-kun have to leave? Toshiro-kun don't want Sakura anymore? " Sakura cries even harder when she spoke. "Toshiro-kun promise that he will never forget about Sakura-chan. " Toshiro said as he embraced Sakura closely to him. This event took place in 10 years ago. Will Toshiro really keep on to his promise that he won't forget about her?


**A/N:**Hi everyone! This is actually the first time I wrote a crossover fanfiction nee~ I don't know why but suddenly the pairing of HitsuSaku strike me out of nowhere. So I thought maybe you guys might catch an interest in it and thought of sharing it with you guys. I wonder if you guys like this odd pairing like me too~

I know this oneshot is very sudden but trust me,I find it very sudden myself too. Well,if HitsuSaku really happen,that would be the day. **(XD)** Anyway,don't mind me because I know I talk too much. Let's get on with the oneshot?

**Disclaimer:**No,I don't own Toshiro,Sakura and other characters in this oneshot. All of them are own by their respective owners.

* * *

><p>Finally,spring have arrive in Soul Society. Spring is consider the most peaceful and warming season after the Winter and it is stated that most of the flowers bloom beautifully during this season. Hitsugaya Toshiro,the captain of the 10th Division in Soul Society have just returned back from his mission together with his Lieutenant,Rangiku Matsumoto.<p>

"Taicho! Spring is here already! " Matsumoto said happily. _"And it is the best time of the year to enjoy myself with sake~ I will invite Kira,Ikkaku,Shuhei and Ayasegawa along to join me with my sake party!"_ She chuckled cheerfully as she imagine herself with lots of sake.

"I know what you're thinking about.. No break for you until you're done with your paperwork,Matsumoto. " Toshiro make himself clear as he stared at her.

"B-but,Taicho! We just come back from a mission! My body needs a break. You don't want to see me suffering because of paperwork right? " Matsumoto lying flat on the sofa as she acts to be extremely exhausted.

"No excuse is accepted. " Toshiro furrowed his eyebrows.

_"There must be an excuse I can come up with to make Taicho let me have a break. What excuse should I use besides pretending to be tired? Come on,Matsumoto! Think! "_ As she thinks hardly,she realize that the Cherry Blossom tree is blooming beautifully in their backyard garden. Then suddenly an idea struck her mind. _"That's it! I can use that cherry blossom tree to distract Taicho and when he is paying attention to it,I will use this chance to escape! What brilliant idea,Matsumoto! Ohohohoho~ "_ She nearly burst out laughing when she think about it. "T-Taicho.. ! Look! The cherry blossom tree that you have been taking care of all this time is finally blooming beautifully! " She pointed at the cherry blossom tree as she hold back her laughter.

"What are you t- " Toshiro's eyes widen when he turn around to look at the fully bloomed cherry blossom tree. _"It really is blooming.. How could I not notice it when I returned earlier?"_ He totally lost focus on his surrounding as he gazed at the cherry blossom tree.

_"Yes! My plan work! Time to make my escape now~ "_ Matsumoto thought to herself happily as she slowly head toward to the door. When she reach infront of the door,she waved at Toshiro and leave. _"Ohohohoho~ That was such an easy escape! Sake party here I come~ ! "_ She run off as fast as she could and laugh dramatically.

A few minutes later,Toshiro finally get back to his sense and realize that Matsumoto now is nowhere to be seen. "Matsumoto! ! ! " He shouted loudly. _"I will make sure she finish all the paperwork in an instant the moment she come back! "_ Toshiro sighed as he head toward to the backyard garden. He sits himself down comfortably on the corridor in front of the backyard garden and gaze at the cherry blossom tree again.

"It has been 10 years already huh? " Toshiro said as he smiled. Warm breeze blew gently on the cherry blossom tree and the beautiful flower petals of the tree can be seen floating around the backyard garden. He closes his eyes slowly and the memories of 10 years ago started to play in his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>-Flashback,10 Years Ago-<strong>

**-In Konoha Village-**

_"Tsk! I don't know why Yamamoto-Taicho choose to send both me and Matsumoto to come here. I mean,the others could do this job too! "_ A 13 years old Toshiro thought to himself madly. The reason why both Toshiro and Matsumoto is in Konoha Village is because of Hollow. Both of them are assigned to clean up all the Hollows that are lurking around the village. As Toshiro mumbles madly to himself,suddenly something caught his eyes.

A 8 years old little girl could be seen crying alone in the park. Toshiro usually doesn't like to take interest in other people's business. But somehow, he choose to approach toward to the little girl and comfort her. "Hey you.. why are you crying alone in here? " he asked as he crouched down in front of the little girl.

The little girl were shocked to hear someone spoke. She look up slowly and her emerald green eyes met with Toshiro's emerald green eyes. "A-are you.. talking to m-me.. ? " the little girl spoke with a very nervous and soft tone.

"Of course it's you.. Who else is seen crying alone in here,silly? " He sighed as he observed her appearence. Pinkette little girl with same emerald green eyes like his. The first moment he saw her hair colour,he immediately think of cherry blossom.

"N-no one.. wants to play with me.. Because of m-my big forehead.. " she said as she wipes her tears.

"Your forehead is not really that big. And you know,usually those who have big forehead is consider to be really smart. " Toshiro said as he pat the girl's head gently.

"R-really.. ? " Her eyes widen a little.

Toshiro nodded. " So,what's your name? My name's Toshiro. " He try to make her feel less nervous by using a friendly tone.

"M-my name i-is.. Sakura.. " a very tiny smile ran through her lips.

"Sakura huh? You have the same name as the cherry blossom tree. Let's be friends. " Toshiro intend to have a hand shake with her so he reach out his hand to her.

"Thank you f-for willing to be friends with m-me,Toshiro.. " As Sakura reach out her hand for a hand shake,she hesitated for a moment. But after seeing Toshiro smiled toward her,she hold his hand and do a hand shake with him.

"Come back here again tomorrow,Sakura. We will hang out and play together tomorrow,alright? " Toshiro said as he stand up.

"O-okay.. ! " Sakura waved and head home. She can't believe that there is actually someone who is willing to befriend with her and play with her. A small smile could be seen on Toshiro's lips as he head home.

xoxoxo

**-The Next Day-**

Toshiro went back to the park where he met Sakura yesterday. When he arrived,he saw Sakura sitting on the bench waiting for him. He waved at her as he approach toward to her and he noticed that Sakura seems to dress herself well today compare to yesterday.

"Toshiro-kun.. ! I-I thought you're not going to show up.. " Sakura stand up quickly and spoke nervously.

"Why won't I show up? It was me who ask you to come here. You look much better today. Don't ever hide your forehead with your bangs anymore alright? Your forehead looks much more bigger when you try to hide it. " Toshiro scratched his head as he compliment her looks.

"T-thank you.. " Sakura blushed and giggles. "A-are we going to play together today,Toshiro-kun? " she asked.

"Of course we are. Come on,let's go play together. " Toshiro said as he caress Sakura's head. _"I'm sure Matsumoto will be fine by her own. I might as well just play with Sakura-chan for now as I promised. "_ He thought to himself as he head off to the playground together with Sakura.

While they are playing,they shared their own little story with each other. Despite Sakura being very shy,Toshiro didn't knew that Sakura actually knows quite a lot of jokes and he laughed at most of the jokes. Time passed by very quickly and none of them realized until they saw the sun is about to go down. Both of them decided to watch the sunset together before calling it a day and when they are on their way walking back home,they promised to play together everyday.

xoxoxo

**-One Month Later-**

Both Toshiro and Sakura's friendship bond has gotten more stronger and deeper. But Toshiro will have to leave the village and go back to Soul Society before night because his mission to enliminate all the Hollows are done. He find it very difficult to tell Sakura that he will be leaving but he knows that she have the right to know about him leaving rather than going just like that without saying anything to her. And here he is now, standing infront of a crying Sakura again. He told her everything and Sakura can't seems to hold her tears anymore after knowing that Toshiro is leaving and she will be all alone again.

"Sakura-chan,please stop crying already. " Toshiro felt really bad and his heart ached seeing Sakura crying.

"I-I'm really sorry.. But they can't seems to stop,Toshiro-kun.. Why does Toshiro-kun have to leave? Toshiro-kun don't want Sakura anymore? " The pinkette cries even harder when she spoke.

"How could Toshiro-kun not want Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan is consider the most important friend of Toshiro-kun. " Toshiro gave her small smile as he patted her head gently.

"Here,Sakura-chan want Toshiro-kun to have this so Toshiro-kun won't forget about Sakura-chan.. " She held out a small pouch and inside the small pouch contains a cherry blossom tree seed.

"A.. seed? What kind of flower will this seed grows,Sakura-chan? " Toshiro asked as he observe the seed.

"Toshiro-kun will know when it start to bloom during the Spring in 10 years later. " Sakura's tears seems to stop flowing when she explained to Toshiro how he should take care of the seed. Toshiro felt relief when he saw Sakura finally stop crying. "Promise Sakura-chan that you will take good care of the flower,okay? " She spoke in a gentle tone as she smiled.

"Alright,Toshiro-kun promise that he will take really good care of it. " Toshiro wrap his arms around her in a hug and she responded by warpping her arms around his waist. She breathed gently as she sighed. Toshiro smiled when he felt that Sakura finally relax herself against him. A few long minutes later,both of them finally break away from their hug.

"Toshiro-kun,promise Sakura-chan that Toshiro-kun won't ever forget about Sakura-chan,okie dokie? " Sakura's watery emerald green eyes met Toshiro's.

"I promise,Sakura-chan. " He kissed her gently on her forehead before leaving the village with Matsumoto. He could hear Sakura calling out to his name as he slowly walks away. Each of his footsteps felt really heavy as if his leg is being equiped with tons of rocks. He decided to turn back and give her a one last smile before his figure disappear completely from her view. _"Goodbye for now,Sakura-chan.. I promise that I will come back and visit you again when the seed you gave me bloom.. "_ He'd keep on to this promise he made to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>-Flashback Ends-<strong>

When Toshiro open his eyes slowly,he realized that tears have been flowing down his cheeks. _"Huh.. ? Why am I crying? "_ He find it strange as he wiped off the tears on his face and a gentle breeze of the wind could be felt blowing toward to him. A single flower petal of the cherry blossom tree landed on his hand and he held it toward to his lips slowly. _"So the seed you gave me that day is a cherry blossom tree seed. I did keep my promise to take good care of it,Sakura-chan.. "_ He thought to himself as he kissed the cherry blossom petal.

"Thinking about Haruno already,Taicho~ ? " A familiar female voice could be heard behind Toshiro.

"So you finally decided to come back,Matsumoto! " He spoke in a fierce tone as he turn himself to look at Matsumoto.

"I'm really sorry for that,Taicho.. ! " Matsumoto giggled as she sat down beside him. "And I can see that you're thinking about Haruno~ " She teased.

"10 years have passed already.. I wonder if she is still the crybaby she is back then. " A small smile could be seen on his lips as he mention about Sakura.

"To us,10 years time was barely any time at all. But to her,10 years is considered to be a very long time. " Matsumoto stated as she nodded.

"Yea.. You're right about that. And you're not going anywhere until you're done with your paperwork today,Matsumoto. " Toshiro already have his serious emerald green eyes fixed on Matsumoto.

"Aww.. ~ You're so mean,Taicho! Guess I won't get to escape so easily this time. " She acts to be sad as she spoke.

"You bet you won't. " Toshiro hissed as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Alright,alright.. ! I'm going back to my paperwork now. Please do consider of visiting Haruno while I'm on my paperwork,Taicho~ " Matsumoto patted Toshiro's shoulder as she laughed. _"And when Taicho really decides to visit Haruno,I will use that opportunity to go sake party with the others! "_ She thought to herself as she head off to do her paperwork.

Toshiro sighed as he watched Matsumoto heading back into the room to do her paperwork. _"Well,guess it's about time I visit Sakura-chan. I'm going to tell her that the seed she gave me 10 years ago is now fully bloomed cherry blossom tree. I hope she still remember me,the one and only friend who cared for her back then.. "_ He let go of the cherry blossom flower petal he held in his hand and watched the petal floated away from his hand through the sky. He gave one last gaze on the cherry blossom tree before going back into the room to finish off his paperwork.

* * *

><p>And that concludes the oneshot! How is it? Should I make a sequel on it or should I leave it like it is now? Please do review because I want to know what you guys think of my oneshot. I will really appreciate the review.<p>

Sandy: Cut! Good job,Byakuya!

Byakuya: You're welcome. If you ever need anymore cherry blossom flower petals,you can always come to me.

Sandy: Ahaha.. ! I will.. ! *bows*

Byakuya: *Pat his Zanpakuto gently* Well done,my Senbonzakura.

Sandy: O . O ...


End file.
